Dear Mr Clause
by HecateA
Summary: An anthology of letters to Santa Clause as bravely written by a growing Percy. Oneshot.


**Merry Christmas everyone! This story was a Christmas present for my friend Max because the literal first thing we did as friends outside of awkward conversations at school was to run to the mall and buy the Son of Neptune and geek out about Percy Jackson. Yup. True story. This was back in grade 8. Also she just got a beautiful baby sister for Christmas Eve, to which she will be a wonderful sister, so this felt accurate.**

 **If any readers with dyslexia or other reading difficulties would like a copy of this text without the spelling and grammar errors, send me a PM or drop a review and I will get on that for you.**

 **Disclaimer: You know I don't own this**

* * *

 **Dear Mr. Clause**

* * *

Deer Mister Santa Claws,

My nam is Perseus James Jackson and I liv in New York City in apqartment 13 31 of the dig duilbing near the fire station. Mommy said that when kibs turn 5, they have to start riting leters to Santa because its two much work for you to reed our brains now. Now I am 5. I wasnt haqqy because riting is harb but Mommy wrote down my leter for me and I am only coppying it. (I hope that that is nott cheeting to u sir).

For Cristmas I would like a fire truc so I can help the firemen and fireladies who work neer my house becuase tey work so hard that sometimes they are awake and making nois late at nigt.

Thank u very much and haev a hapy cristmas,

Perseus J. Jackson

* * *

Dear Mister Santa Claus,

I hope that you are wel. It is me, Percy Jackson, writing to u again. Mommy said that the 1 thing to do is to say thank u for last yeer's presents so thank u. I hope that it is okay that Mommy wrote down my letter for me this yeer agian. It is not cheeting because I stil have to work realy hard to rite things down. (at skool tey say Im stupid and thats wy).

For Cristmas this year I wuold like Legos please. Different legos form the ones I hav now would de graet.

also coud u take away M. Gabe Uglyano hoo has started ceeing my mother? He is gross. I am sory if I make many erors riting tat part (momy dind't help me)

Thank you and hapy holidays,

Perseus J. Jackson

* * *

Deer Mister Santa Clause,

I trust tat you are well. My name is percy Jackson and this yeer I have moved becuz my moms new husband didnt lik our apartment even if it smelsl better (he is smely so I think he likes smely apartments more). i hop you find my anyway.

Tis year for Cristmas I would If posible lik a new hungry hungry hipo game because it maks my mom lauff when we play and she lauffs realy funy so I lauff too but Gabe lost all my marbles to play when we mooved. Also can u brign me boocs so i can practise reading and writing to become smart and make my mom not wory about me being stupid? I want to like boocs as much as shee likes boocs but Mrs Nicole wont let me borrow boocs from clas anymore because i droqqed 1 in a pudle (but only becuse Gabe pushed me two go faster and i promise i will take care of the boocs u bring me if u do).

Thank u and the elves for ur time,

Percy Jackson

PS- pleese dont forget to bring somefing to my mom tis yeer. Forgeting 3 yeers in a rowe wood be reeeeeeeeealy dab.

PSS- is it tru that Mrs Clause gave my mom her gingerbred cooky recipe? if so plaese tel her her ericpe is the best in the world

* * *

Dear Santa,

I know you're fake Gabe told me

-Percy

* * *

Dear Santa,

Mom said since I was mab last yeer it was ok, but that I stil need to rite you leters no mater what gabe says if I want presents. She also says I neeb to write 'you' not 'u' tis yeer because my reeding and writing has inproved at school so I knowe beter now.

For Christmas I would like an ant farmm to mak up for all the aunts I squish when I walk outside. Mom doesn't think that'S a good idea, so if not a tv in my room is okay.

Pleese bring my mom something kool this yeer. And it cant be sumthing borign that she would have bought anyways because she is a adult. Sumthing lik a book or a canndle to make the apartment smel good wood be good.

Also becauz she wants me to be nicer to gabe so he can be nicer to me two, i neeed to order him a prezent two. Bring him beer. Any beer. It doesnt even has to be goob deer.

Bye,

Percy

* * *

Dear Santa,

I stil would like an ant farm.

Mom stil needs sumthing funn like a candle or a book. Maybe she would like a warm fuzzy blanket to where while she reeds.

Gabe stil drinks beer a lot.

With love,

Percy Jackson

* * *

Dear Santa,

I hop everything is well in the north pole even if the world is melting acording to the news I was watching last knight.

I will try to make no more than 5 speling errors in this letter (so it wil be short).

I would like a new skateboard because i think it would make seliling chocolate bars easier. I have to do it to fundrais at my scool, and I am on my best behavioor at this scool so I think I'll be there next year to sell chocolate again, so the skateboard is an investment. I really hope so because this school is free nad I think that's good for mom.

My mom should get a million dollars (but I know she does the shopping for Christmas so Mom please buy yourself the new book you were talking about, the fancy cofee so you can make that at home and a coat with a ziper that doesn't randomly gets stuck).

Gabe should get a butler so he can leeve my mom alone. Just kiding Mom! Don't be mad ive been really nice to Gabe recently. His playing cards are starting to be torn at the corners so he would probably like a knew pack.

With love (especially to you mom because Santa is fak),

Percy

* * *

Dear Santa,

Because I'm at a boarding scool this year Mom didn't make me rite a leter to you but I am bored and it didnt feel write not to and also i am procrastinating studiing for latin because latin is horridle.

My friend Grover says that the bees are in danger so maybe u should save them if the ant farm thing realy isn't going to happen. Im trying to listen really hard to what Grover says because he is a good friend and I don't have a gazilion of those.

I don't know what I want for Cristmas, but Mom rocks so she'll find something cool. I'm just nervous because I wont have a lot of time betwean being at school and being in the city to find her a cool present and she deserved the coolest thing in the world (I don't know what that is).

Grover came back from the cafeteria so maybe I will study with him now. Or we will play ping-pong which is okay too.

Later,

Percy

* * *

"Here we go," Paul said as he wobbled the key in the doorknob just right and unlocked the door. "We should get that fixed before we're locked out for good."

"Shh, not on Christmas honey," Sally said pulling her hat off her head.

"That's right," Paul said. "Blofis Family Brunch is officially over, so Christmas can truly begin!"

Percy snickered. He tried not to make fun of Paul's family because it was Paul's family, but when Paul brought it up Percy had to laugh as they poured into the apartment.

"Paul's family is kind of horrible," Percy clarified for Annabeth's benefit, holding his hands out to grab her coat for her. She smiled. They'd picked her up from school on their way home from Blofis Family Brunch. Eating pancakes while watching the kitchen clock tick down the minutes until they did was definitely the highlight of the entire thing. Having to stare at disinterested Blofis relatives when they asked him where he was going for college the next year was the worst part- especially when they corrected themselves condescendingly and asked _if_ he was going to college next year. Little did they know, a Greek god was paying for his entire degree.

"Your mother wasn't even that bad this year," Sally said. "I was impressed!"

"That's because she's not seeing _you_ right now, she's seeing her next grandchild," Paul said kissing her forehead.

Percy thought it was super cliché how whenever he kissed Mom after talking about the baby, his hand would rest on the baby bump for just a few seconds, like birds or bugs fluttering around a garden. Like, there was no other time when you touched people's stomachs, right? He himself had thought it was creepy when Mom had tried to get him to feel the baby kicking because _holy shit that girl kicked hard how does Mom not scream all the time._ Still; he thought it was cute.

"Here Percy, toss me Annabeth's coat too…" Paul said.

"Stay here while I put my presents under the tree!" Annabeth said darting into the living room.

"We'll know they're yours when we read the tag anyways," Percy said.

"Sass is not in the spirit of Christmas, Seaweed Brain."

"Is that why my heart shrunk three sizes?" Percy asked. Annabeth reemerged at the end of the hall and stuck her tongue out.

They all sat down in the living room and rolled the dice once they were done tearing through their Christmas stockings. Since Percy rolled the lowest number, he was the one handing out gifts this year and trying to follow the Mom-Paul-Annabeth-Percy-Mom-Paul-Annabeth-Percy order. He paused completely when he gave his present to Mom, because he wanted to see her face when she opened the framed letter. She frowned at first, and then propped the frame against her baby bump to read through it:

" _Dear Santa Clause,_

 _My name is Perseus James Jackson and I live in New York City, in apartment number 48. My building's not too far from the Queensboro Bridge and it's really cute because my mom spent a lot of time decorating it. Sometimes I live in Camp Half-Blood, usually I do over the summer. Sometimes nobody knows where I am but I've been made to swear on the Styx that that wouldn't be happening again, so I'm going to do my best._

 _My mom hasn't said anything about writing to you in a while now, but she reread my old letters to Santa a while back and had a good life (and also a cry). This is because my mom sees me for who I am. She knows that I'm growing up and she is letting me grow up and be my own person, even if that means that sometimes I scare her. I promise that I try really hard not to. What I_ am _trying to do is become a good man because I know she has poured so much time and energy and love in me._

 _For Christmas this year, I don't need anything. I've never been happier, even on days when it's not Christmas. But for my stepdad; he is extremely excited (but also skeptic) about all the new Harry Potter movies and books coming out. You should probably get him a copy of that book that's actually the script of the new Potter movie. This is my opinion, because he says that he doesn't want anything but a happy and healthy family. I haven't broken a bone in over a year and my Mom is unbreakable, so he should be okay. And he is right; he's lucky to have her. Please give us a lot of things to do together in the next year, because Paul is great, my Mom picked well, and I like having a stepdad._

 _My girlfriend Annabeth lost her tablet over the summer. Because her brain is an encyclopedia she doesn't need to look up many things to win fights against me, but I know that she lost lots of pictures. Please help me make new memories with her. My mom taught me how to treat people right ages ago and she taught me well, so I may not need your help for this._

 _I don't know what kind of delay the Storks of the world give you about incoming babies, but I'm going to have a little sister soon. She won't be around for Christmas (if all goes according to plan, so in other words fingers crossed), but you won't have to worry about her for a long time. She has everything a baby could ever need. She has the best Mom in the world, this I know for a fact. And my stepdad, he's amazing too. He'll give the world to this baby before you can say 'Christmas elf'. And I'm going to try to be a good big brother too. I don't have lots of experience, but I'm going to be good to my baby sister._

 _There is nothing you could give my Mom that would match what she deserves. My mother is soft, but she is sturdy and also a badass. My mother is kind and fierce all at once. She's generous and she's a provider. My mother is a survivor and a scrapper. She's given me everything even if her own hands were empty, without ever hesitating or thinking twice. My mother is incredibly brilliant and she is so down to earth. She always says the right thing, she always knows the word that you're looking for, she always knows when you've had a bad day, and she always knows how to fix it. My mother is a queen among mortals, a god told me that once and he was right. For Christmas, I just want my mom to be happy, because nobody in the world deserves it more, and also her smile is the best._

 _Thank you very much and have a Merry Christmas,_

 _Percy J. Jackson "_


End file.
